Want Emancipation?
by ViceHectic
Summary: In one world Tsunayoshi grows up under a neglectful family and hardships and makes relations with people associated with death by force. In another, Tsunayoshi grows up under a loving and caring father and uncle and welcomes those touched by death with open arms. Or; Byakuran Gesso adopts Tsunayoshi at a young age and that changes everything. Rewrite of "The Curse of Sky"
1. Better

"How the hell did you fuck this up?"

Things fly across the table; caused by hands that belong to him – but not. He sighs, "I didn't do anything."

"Exactly!" his voice hisses at him as his eyes glare at him like he'll miraculously combust into flames. Which is something that he is completely capable of. "You didn't do anything! And look what happened!" He gestures – his arms flying out.

His head hurts. "So, there are a few changes-" he's starting to concede when he's interrupted by himself again.

"A few that have changed _everything_." It's icy and if he was a lesser man he would have shivered with the ice crawling up the wall. But he isn't. He's equal.

"Say what you want but there's balance here."

"Barely."

"Yours has an absent father, an air-headed mother, sticks for legs, and bullies for days." He raises an eyebrow, "You can't deny that mine is better."

He sneers, and that look is all so familiar, "Things work out in the end."

"In the end," it's the first time he's raised his voice, but the same voice had been raised earlier. Ice crawls up the walls because of him now, "The end game for yours is generations after."

"Like yours can solve it in one!"

He smirks, "He will."

"By leaving him in the hands of his enemy?"

"He'll never become an enemy."

There's a snarl and he knows how animalistic he can make it, "I hope your Tsunayoshi Sawada destroys the tri-ni-sette the moment he gets the ring."

He smiles, smug, "There's no Sawada Tsunayoshi here. Just Tsunayoshi Gesso."

* * *

In one world Tsunayoshi grows up under a neglectful family and hardships and makes relations with people associated with death by force.

In another, Tsunayoshi grows up under a loving and caring father and uncle and welcomes those touched by death with open arms.

* * *

_He looked at all the people in that room, their tears and their smiles merging together as one, and at the care they all had for him, as if he was worth something great. – Grace Curley_

* * *

In a conversation years ago on the back of a bus I accidentally sent my friend a text with a typo that said something along the lines of "Byakuran as Tsuna's dad". That stemmed to create a fanfiction that ultimately went no where because I hated where it had gone. But people liked the concept - liked some parts of the story I had created without a vision.  
I have a clearer vision now and I took parts I hated from the original story and replaced them. My writing style has changed and everything should be more fleshed out.  
This is a rewrite of "The Curse of the Sky" that used to be on under Lovehateandmarshmallows.  
Hopefully this will turn out better than the last.


	2. Beginning, Middle, and End

Okay, maybe he wasn't telling himself the exact truth. And that was a hard pill to swallow in it of itself. He hates to lose to anyone – even if it is himself.

Tsunayoshi is the name people whisper across most worlds.

(Sometimes it's Ieyoshi, others it's Tsunahime but it's still Tsunayoshi – after all what's in a name? Sometimes it's not Tsunayoshi at all; whether it's someone under the guise of Tsunayoshi or it's someone completely different. Those worlds don't last long. If they do there's chaos rampart and no peace in sight.)

To the people that know about the worlds, Tsunayoshi is praised like a god. In some worlds he's the end, the beginning, or a stepping stone in-between. Tsunayoshi is never all those things. Sometimes he's two of those things and in the worlds that he's both the beginning and the end; nothing really makes sense.

Tsunayoshi is the catalyst. Tsunayoshi is the tool. Tsunayoshi is the sacrifice.

In those worlds Tsunayoshi never truly feels happy.

In those worlds his significant other dies. Kyoko, Haru, Hayato, Takeshi, Dino, Kyoya, Bianchi, Ryohei, Hana, Renato, Fon, Cherep, Colonello, Nagi, Mukuro, Spanner, Shoichi, Azucar, Belphegor- The world burns because of it.

In those worlds his mother is dead. Nana targeted because of her connections to the mafia – it doesn't matter if it's before everything happens or after.

In those worlds, sometimes, it's good his mother is dead, but his father dies along with her. Iemitsu's heart is big like that in those worlds and the world burns because of it.

In those worlds his guardians die. In those worlds his guardians crack. The world burns because of it.

In those worlds Tsunayoshi doesn't get a chance to get involved. Tsunayoshi either lives a short life or a long life of misery. The world burns because of it.

He's seen all those worlds and maybe there's something wrong with him, dare he say one of the defective ones, but he wants Tsunayoshi to get a break among all the worlds he's in. He wants Tsunayoshi to feel satisfied. And that's a goal that he will have to fight tooth and nail for.

There's a reason why he let everything in this world work out the way it did. Other versions of himself will mock him for his laziness but they don't see what he sees. Tsunayoshi is not a tool for them to control. Tsunayoshi is _everything_ and it's ridiculous how none of them have realized this before.

He's been in a world without Tsunayoshi's influence.

It feels empty.

* * *

The blanket is slung over his lap and his hands are cradling the mug full of his uncle's famous hot chocolate as he waits.

The soothing chatter of a mischievous voice and an exasperated voice reaches him, and it somehow makes the dozens of thoughts circling in his head come to a stop. Tsunayoshi Gesso just sits there and breathes.

It's winter break halfway through his first year of middle school but that hasn't changed their tradition to visit Italy every year with his uncle. Honestly, after the drama his class has been through in just the first semester, Tsuna is glad to get a break.

"How are you holding up Yoshi?" There's a hand in his fluffy hair and he immediately leans into the touch, his eyes closing unconsciously as a smile comes to his lips. "Are you finally relaxing a little?"

Tsuna laughs, "I would, but we left dad in the kitchen alone and we both know that's not a good idea."

His uncle's hand leaves his hair as he laughs with him, "Don't worry about that, I used all the marshmallows for the hot chocolate. I'm not letting Byakuran have the chance this year."

"Geez Sho-chan!" his dad whines as he pokes his head out into the living room, "You could have told me that! I've been looking for marshmallows for the past hour and a half!"

Tsuna grabs his uncle's arm dramatically, "You don't think he's going to go insane because of marshmallow withdrawal, do you?"

Shoichi Irie, Tsuna's favorite uncle, plays along, "Oh god," he jokingly grabs his stomach, "I'm getting a stomach ache just thinking about it."

Byakuran Gesso jumps out into the living room with a dark expression, "My best friend and my favorite son ganging up on me? I won't accept this!"

Tsuna shrieks, but would forever deny it, when Byakuran tackles Tsuna into the couch and drags uncle Shoichi down with him, "You're heavy dad!"

"Are you calling me fat?! What happened to my cute little son who followed me around like a little duckling calling me papa?!"

"That never happened, and you know it!"

"I can't breathe! I can't breathee….."

* * *

Yes. A world without Tsunayoshi is empty.

* * *

In most worlds Timoteo is barely a factor.

Timoteo Vongola is at his wits end. In his seventh and eighth decade he's lost his three eldest sons and Timoteo is only getting older. His wonderful wife passed in his sixth decade and he wasn't exactly as capable as he used to be – nor did he want to impregnate someone in his old age. Worst come to worst, Timoteo would tell the council to shove off and make Iemitsu Vongola Decimo – no matter what tradition said.

But Timoteo still has Xanxus. His beloved youngest son that was lost on the streets after one of Tolomeo's many nights spent with common whores in the alleys of Naples. There was a reason why their mother chose Timoteo as Vongola Nono and not Tolomeo. In many ways Tolomeo bore much resemblance to the cousin twice removed of their great grandfather, Vongola Secondo, Ricardo, and that was passed onto Xanxus. Timoteo sees it in the slightest bit of wrath that Xanxus has in his flames but like Timoteo's said.

He's at his wits end.

Such a shame that Iemitsu's child had died twenty-seven weeks in and his wife could no longer bear a child.

* * *

In a small fraction of worlds, he's the catalyst of destruction.

* * *

Enrico is dead by an assassin, a bullet straight through his head so they have to cover his face at the funeral. His fiancé still cries over his cold body. The day of his funeral the Vongola all stand together in the Vongola graveyard with the Varia keeping guard despite being an assassination squad. Enrico wasn't the favored heir to take on the mantle of Vongola Decimo, but he was reliable. He always said that Massimo was the one with the charisma of a leader. Enrico always rather preferred to be Massimo's advisor and lead from the shadows. Massimo's back is straight like his spine is iron and his is chest open in open defiance at the funeral – he doesn't cry but the hands holding his younger brothers' hands tremble.

Massimo is found dead in the fountain Chiavarone Ottavo gifted to Vongola Ottava as a poorly disguised courting gift. The fountain that is the center of the Vongola Mansion's courtyard. Massimo is found dead in his pajamas without any signs of a struggle. The autopsy later shows that Massimo had somehow been heavily drugged and if he hadn't died from the water in his lungs – he would have died from an overdose. His youngest brother is the one to find the body; poor Xanxus is found dragging his brother's dead body out of the fountain and begging him to wake up. The event sends all of the Vongola into a frenzy to find the culprit and rats are killed on the spot. They still hold a funeral with lilies because its well known that Massimo had a preference to them. Federico looks so small as he holds his remaining brother so close. For the one to have screamed louder than Xanxus was Federico who crumbled at the seams at the sight of his pale brother's corpse.

Federico is found dead with holes in him. After the death of Massimo, Federico was placed on intense watch. It takes years for Federico to even resemble the person he used to be. The last person in his family to have talked to him, after his father sent him out on a peaceful assignment to celebrate his return to the field, is Xanxus. He never returns. The party that went with him yell about a raid despite being unharmed and without any missing members besides Federico. He was the only one who died. According to his party he had welcomed death with open arms – he let himself get killed. Xanxus stands next to his father with twin guns engraved with "mi dispiace fratello". The famiglia responsible for Federico's death never sees the light of day because of him.

In some worlds Xanxus grows up loved by his older brothers and leads the Varia with intelligence of a leader from Enrico, with charisma he's learned from Massimo, and with compassion from Federico. He recovers from the trauma the streets give and the way his mother had just abandoned him for a large sum of money. Xanxus learns how to be happy and be content in life.

In those worlds his flames don't burn with wrath. His elements are attracted to how warm his sky flames are.

That isn't this world.

* * *

"Xanxus."

Xanxus doesn't have to turn to know that it's Superbia Squalo who's calling out to him.

"What do you want?" he grunts as he cradles the beer Federico used to love before he lost himself in his left hand.

Squalo doesn't move to sit by Xanxus' side and frankly, Xanxus doesn't expect him too. Squalo just continues to stand behind him, a half step to the right so if he were to walk forward they would knock shoulders. Xanxus expects Squalo to stand exactly where he's always stood.

Squalo doesn't hesitate as he speaks. "Boss."

Xanxus whirls around and the beer bottle almost cracks in his grip. "I'm not your boss anymore!" he practically screeches, "You're the new head of the Varia dipshit!"

Squalo doesn't even blink, "I pledged to follow you through thick and thin, boss. You may be a piece of shit at the end of the day but you're the man I chose to follow. This… change in plans doesn't change anything."

Xanxus' blood boils, "Are you fucking blind? You know that this is exactly what that bastard wants. The second he announces that I am to be his heir I'm fucking trapped. Everything we've done up to this point has been _fucking useless_."

"So, you're just going to give up?" Squalo shouts back, losing his calm composure – always being quick to anger. "Like hell you are!" he yells because he knows Xanxus just as well as he knows himself, "We aren't going to be playing into his hands."

Xanxus quells the anger in his chest to stop and narrow his eyes at the white-haired teen, "What do you know?"

Squalo grins wickedly, "If Timoteo is going to announce you as Decimo it's going to be when you're at least twenty – officially at least. We have time until then to figure everything out."

"Figure what out?"

"We're going to find another potential heir to the Vongola."

The beer falls out of his hand, "If I wasn't the only illegitimate child of Tolomeo then…"

Squalo turns on his heel, "Come on, shitty boss, we've got work to do."

* * *

But this also isn't the world that Xanxus goes on a revenge trip.

* * *

In most worlds Iemitsu leaves his family for his famiglia. In those worlds he usually loves the child he births with his significant other with all his heart.

In most worlds Nana is Iemitsu's wife, but she's easily replaced in others. In those worlds she's usually an airheaded woman not capable of being a mother.

In worst case scenarios Nana shouldn't be let out of an insane asylum.

* * *

It starts with the Byakuran in one world and even in the worlds that don't have Byakuran as the wielder of Mare Rings, Byakuran _becomes_ the wielder of the Mare Rings. Each Byakuran reacts differently from the onslaught of memories and insights of other worlds. In some worlds Byakuran thirsts for power and grandeur. In most worlds Byakuran simply wants to live an easy-going life.

The Byakuran of this world doesn't turn a blind eye nor does he try to grasp everything that has potential as his. The Byakuran of this world has a bleeding heart and he sobs over the chest of his best friend and he's inconsolable even for the practical they have the next day in their final year of University.

Byakuran Gesso scours the world looking for the one that calls himself Tsunayoshi and he never looks back.

* * *

"Are you sure that you want to go back to Namimori?" Tsuna barely hears his dad's question as he walks between several spots in the kitchen trying to get everything ready for school as the minutes tick by. "I know the faculty said they were going to have a mental health assembly, but they just seemed like they wanted to brush everything under the rug as fast as possible."

Tsuna laughs dryly, "The perks of public school," he replied sarcastically as he opens the fridge looking for the water bottle he swore he put in last night.

"Exactly!" Byakuran cries as he stands on the other side of the fridge door, "You could have gone to Midori Private. It's not like it's only for girls anymore."

Tsuna shifts his gaze away from his dad as he closes the fridge shut, letting his eyes settle on his Uncle Shoichi who just let out a huge yawn at the kitchen table, "Jii-san you didn't have to wake up just to see me off."

Shoichi immediately jolts and wipes the drool that leaked from the corner of his mouth. "Of course I do! It's not everyday you head back to school," he finally says after gathering his composure.

"I mean, it's not like it's my first day, I'm just heading back after winter break." Tsuna shoves the black bottle into the bag that's sitting in the seat across from Shoichi, "You were up late last night, right?"

Shoichi looks sheepish as he rubs at the back of his head, "Haha, just a little later than usual."

"Yoshi," Byakuran calls out gently and Tsuna turns because he's weak to moments like this. And Tsuna's supposed to be the one with the puppy-dog eyes. "Promise me if you feel uncomfortable at school that you'll tell me." Warm hands rub his shoulders, "I just want what's best for you."

"Yeah," Tsuna says, "No problem." Even to him his words sound hollow.

Byakuran's eyes bore into him but his dad doesn't push it and just embraces Tsuna in a hug, "What am I going to do when you grow up and leave me, kiddo?"

Tsuna cracks a smile at that, "Like I'm going to disappear from your life just because I've grown up dad." He breathes in the relaxing scent of marshmallows and orchids, "We're family and family sticks together."

His dad pulls back and kisses the top of Tsuna's fluffy head, "Get going kiddo or you're going to be late."

Tsuna grabs his bag off the chair and gives a sarcastic salute, "Yessur."

"Have a good day Yoshi!" his uncle calls after him as he steps out of the house.

Tsuna very much doubts that it's not going to be much different from most days at Namimori Middle.

* * *

Tsuna doesn't want to tell his dad that the assembly goes just like how he expected it to. The whole thing feels bland and useless as students are invested in their own little conversations and the teachers look bored. For Christ's sake the mental health counselor is sleeping!

For a second, he regrets not taking his father's offer to attend Midori Private School, regardless of the low percentage of male students due to only having allowed male attendance the year before, but Tsuna knows that if he wants to live as he does at school then Namimori Middle is the perfect place for him.

Even if he knows how toxic the environment at Namimori is when he takes one cursory glance at the first years around him and doesn't see the student that had tried to commit suicide at the end of last semester.

* * *

I'm so sorry for the late update but I got swamped with the weeks leading up to finals and then finals at the end of June. As soon as my finals ended I went on a trip and I've just been recovering from that. I've also been writing scenes for this story and "Vongola Vigilantes" at the same time but the scenes also don't make sense chronologically so I have a lot of mess I need to piece together later for each story. Hopefully I will update quicker next time.

Thank you for the love and support I've gotten already! I really appreciate it!


End file.
